Apt 3103
Apt 3103 is the seventy-third video in he EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on August 23rd 2015, and features Vinny stuck in an apartment. YouTube Description I am finally able to reach out. The internet in the apartment seems to be unblocked. Still unable to edit the footage from that night at Jeff's but working on it tonight. Transcript video opens to distorted sound, the camera seemingly abandoned in the dark, with a hooded figure squatted down right of screen. The image distorts and the figure disappears. The camera is picked up and pans around the snowy ground, unfocused. Cuts to a light above, distorted sounds. Cuts to a doormat then a distorted door handle, and Vince seems to fumble with keys. The camera pans right to show three hooded figures advancing beyond a stairway in the stone corridor and the distortion worsens. Cut to close-up on a different door and its handle. Vince: whispers Please just fuckin' be home. peeks through the key hole with the camera and the image and sound distort. Cut to a close up the door. Vince is on the other side of it, in an apartment. Vince: I can't do this any more. whispers Why can't I just fuckin' die...? steps back from the door. Zooming up, he sees a post-it note on the door and scoffs. It reads: "Turn off the fucking heat (not u maintenance) Its reminder 4 us". Vince pans back to the living room behind him and chuckles. Vince: Maybe I did die. Maybe this is my heaven. Maybe I can just... stay here forever. pans across to the TV, which is showing a silhouette of a man's head. Cut to Vince sitting at a desk in front of the camera. The colour is distorted. The image briefly cuts to a scene at night, with a pale figure showing through the window. Sound and image is distorted. Cut to Vince at the desk. The footage is jumpy. Vince: camera I'm losing my mind. to the window again. Cut to an angled shot of a menacing Evan in a fallout shirt seemingly just outside the window the camera is looking through. The camera quickly pans away. Jumpy shots of Evan outside the window, peering in and rubbing his hands together. Cut to Vince's camera pointed at the apartment ceiling. Vince: It's January 4th. Evan's gone. and cut to same view. Vince: It's January 5th. and cut to a different part of the ceiling. Vince': January 6th. and cut to the TV on the wall. ''Vince': January 7th. ''and cut to the edge of the bed. Vince': February 15th. to Vince sitting at a desk—seemingly a different day to the last similar shot. The video sound is low quality. Vince: May 20th... I think I'm gonna die here. to Vince's mouth, close to the camera. Audio very distorted, deeper. ''Vince: June 1st.'' to Vince at desk. He has his hands over his ears. ''Vince': The date is Sunday... June 14th. It's been a bad day. ''to an interlaced daytime shot of Slenderman standing on grass between trees, holding up something circular. Image distorted. Vince: It was the closest he's been. back to Slenderman holding the circular object. It shifts from white in colour, to reflective like a mirror. Back to Vince; his face is jumpy and distorted. Vince: Don't let it inside. mumbles, falters, lowers his head, shakes it. I'm losing my mind. to Vince at the desk on another day. He is wearing glasses and looks less shaken. Vince: July 8th. rolls his eyes. Um, what would I usually do? Here in a one-bedroom apartment. Evan's been gone for months. at the desk in a grey shirt. Very bright sunlight is streaming inside. Vince: I've been in this apartment since that night at Jeff's house. again, at night and in a different shirt. Vince: audio I must have passed out, or something, at some point. to grey-shirted Vince in the daylight. Vince: ...And woke up in a field, with snow everywhere, near an apartment complex—this apartment complex, actually. Um— to another day/another shirt. Vince: I had, uh, a set of keys in my hands—''He gestures with his hand—''with, uh, what looked like an apartment number on it, and it turned out to be this apartment... to grey-shirted Vince in the daylight. Vince:...and then was immediately chased inside by three people in hoods. Um, Evan shows up at the back door a few minutes later. He crashes for a couple weeks, and then disappears for months. shrugs. I can't leave. I can't get out; no-one can hear me. shrug. Can't make phone calls. Internet use is limited. Can't open the doors and windows. Same stuff. Notes *The couch and poster behind it (as well as the dates), tell us that Apt 3103 is where the last video, christmas. was set ('christmas.' fitting in the time periods covered in this video, between Vince being chased into the apartment by the hooded figures and Evan leaving him there alone). **The footage Vince is still trying to edit will inevitably show what happened on October 19th, 2014, when the timer ran out and the door to Jeff's/the Blue room opened. *The events of this video happen before HABIT posted his entertainment list on July 2nd, and before the call to Vince informing him of the list's contents. It seems he could only receive calls only when HABIT wanted him to. The final scene(s) in this video must also therefore have been filmed in June or early July. *In the living room at 0:49, you can see a piece of artwork lodged in the record player that looks like Slenderman. **There are also little skulls on this table, and a little white ghost figure. *On the coffee table in the living room, there seems to be a copy of the limited edition Majora's Mask game guide and other items of entertainment. Speculation *There is a bookcase in the hallway behind the desk at which Vince sits. This apartment is the apartment HABIT references in his entertainment list on July 2nd and the bookcase may contain the key to solving it. *The hooded figures are Slenderman's proxies, and HABIT is providing Vince shelter from him/them. External Links *Video Category:Videos